Happily Ever After 3: Waking The Dragons
by phantomgirl259
Summary: AU. Life begins to change for Raph and his friends. Raph and Leo are expecting a baby, which leaves Raph anxious to ensure that everything is perfect for when his baby comes and Mikey begins to wish for a family of his own, he steals some dragon eggs which leads to him ending up in a weird world where his friends must rescue him. (Based Off Ice Age 3, Mpreg, LeoxRaph)
1. False Alarm

**Chapter 1: False Alarm**

Everything was peaceful in the city of New York.

The humans and mutants were going about there business when Raphael suddenly rushes passed them carrying a bucket of water with Donatello, Casey Jones and Michelangelo not far behind.

"The baby's comin'! The baby's comin'! The baby's comin'!" The red masked turtle kept saying as he ran up the stairs of an apartment building.

"CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!" Casey chanted as he and the others tried their best to keep up with the hothead. "Or pink if it's a girl." Donnie pointed out. "Hey wait up guys!" Mikey panted as they climbed up the stairs...

* * *

Leo gave out a happy sigh as he lay on the sofa of his and Raph's new apartment. Shortly after the happy couple had returned from Japan Raph had moved them into a nice apartment.

Leo smiled as he gently rubbed his pregnant stomach.

Yep you heard right, Leonardo Hamato was 9 months pregnant with his and Raph's first child. Suddenly the front burst open and Raph came running in with a bucket of water.

"I'm comin' Le-!"

He suddenly slipped on one of his socks and went sliding into a wall and the bucket fell onto his head, coving his eyes. "Leo! Leo where are ya!" Raph started shouting franticly.

Leo rolled his eyes and went over to his panicking mate.

"Raph." Leo smiled and Raph froze. "I told you it was just as kick." Leo chuckled and softly patted his stomach as the baby began to move slightly. Raph carefully pulled the bucket off his head and chuckled nervously as a faint blush showed in his emerald cheeks.

"Oh right, just a kick."

The red masked turtle knelt down so his face was at his mate's large baby bump. "Ya sure gave ya old man a scare ya little scamp." Raph smiled as he rubbed Leo's stomach and the baby began to kick his daddy's hand.

"Awwww."

Raph suddenly jumped up and turned to see Donnie, Casey and Mikey watching from the doorway. "Sorry guys, false alarm. It was just a kick." The others groaned in annoyance.

"You know who'd I'd like to kick?!" Casey threatened and walked over to the apartment that he and Donnie had to share across the hall.

"That's the fifth false alarm this week." Donnie added before leaving as well. Mikey smiled sheepishly before leaving as well. Once their friends were gone Leo took hold of his mate's hand.

"Raphie I know your excited, I am too, but your getting a little bit carried away." The blue masked turtle pointed out.

Raph smiled at his mate and gave his a gentle kiss. "Alright babe, I'll try to relax." Raph promised and he and Leo snuggled together on the sofa to watch some TV...


	2. My Own Family

**Chapter 2: My Own Family and The New** **Nursery**

Michelangelo sighed as he entered his own apartment, next door to Raph and Leo's. Mikey's apartment was full of weeks old dirty laundry, half eaten food and empty pizza boxes.

Mikey sighed as he sat down on his sofa.

He really was happy for Leo and Raph. But deep down he really wanted a family of his own. He wanted to have the laughter of little kids ring through the empty air of his lonely apartment and to have the love of a true mate in his heart.

Mikey sighed once again.

He knew deep down that he would never have those feelings and all he could do was watch as Raph and Leo and countless other people enjoyed that happiness and dream that he could be that happy.

The orange masked turtle suddenly jumped when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"It's open." He called, the door opened and Raph stepped in. "Hey there bonehead, I'm showing everyone tha new nursery for my kid now that it's done. Wanna come and see?"

Mikey swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

Raph smirked and the two headed to his apartment where the others were waiting...

* * *

"Now? Can I look now?" Leonardo asked excitedly.

Raphael had covered his mate's azure blue eyes with his hand and was leading him to the nursery he had made, with Donnie's help, for his baby. "Easy babe." Raph chuckled.

"Don't freak out the baby."

"The baby is perfectly fine, it's the freaked out daddy I'm worried about." Leo glared as he moved one of Raph's fingers away from his sapphire eyes. "Ah, ah. No peeking." Raph scowled playfully.

Leo sighed and closed his eyes.

Raph smiled and opened the nursery. "Tadaa! The nursery for the baby." He smiled and Leo opened his eyes to take a look. "Oh wow..." He whispered when he saw the room.

The wall paper was a soft baby blue colour with storks and clouds on every wall.

In the corner by the window was a white crib with a white cushion bedding a fluffy blanket and mobile above it with little white birds hanging off it. Next to the crib was a tiny night-stand made of dark cherry wood with a night-light on it that was navy with sheep, moons and stars on it.

At the other end of the room was a soft rocking chair with a cabinet next to it full a of fresh diapers and bottles.

On top of the cabinet was a diaper changing area. There was a closet full of different baby clothes the colour either white or different shades of light grey. Next to the door was a fan to help keep the nursery cool.

In the another corner of the room was a small bouncer seat that was white with a tint of pink.

Finally, near the bouncer seat was a giant box full of baby toys such as rattles, teddies, things for the baby to sink it's gums into and so on. "I-It's amazing." Leo smiled widely as he walked around the room.

Raphael, Mikey, Donnie and Casey Jones smiled as Leo examined the room for the baby when it arrives.

"Oh Raphie." Leo sniffed as tears of happiness welled up in his eyes. Raph put one hand on Leo's shoulder and the other on his baby bump. "I hope ya like it babe." Raph smiled and pulled his mate into a loving kiss.

The stayed like that for several moments before pulling away for air.

"I love it."...


	3. EGGcellent

**Chapter 3: EGGcellent**

After Leonardo had seen the nursery he had gone to take a nap while Raph, Mikey, Donnie and Casey went to a pizzeria.

"That nursery was really sweet Raph." Mikey smiled. "It was nothin'." Raph grumbled. The others sighed. Raph always put on this bad boy routine when one of them mentioned him doing something sweet.

"So, ya thought of any names yet?" Casey asked.

Raph shrugged, he and Leo hadn't really decided on any names yet and had decided to name their child when it was born and so they could pick a name that suited their baby's looks and personality.

Suddenly Raph's cell phone rang and Raph looked to see who was calling him.

It was Leo's number. Raphael quickly answered the phone. "Ya alright babe?! Is tha baby comin'?!" He panicked but calmed down slightly after hearing Leo laughed on the other end.

"Relax Raphie, I was just wondering if you could pick up an anchovies and pickle pizza while your there." The blue masked turtle giggled.

Raph rolled his eyes at his mate's craving but smiled non the less. "Sure thing babe." Raph replied before hanging up. As he went to order Leo's pizza Mikey looked out the pizzeria window and saw happily couples playing with their children in the park across the road.

"Alright guys, I got the pizza." Raph announced, snapping Mikey out of his daydream.

Everyone gathered there things and began walking to the apartment building they shared. "You OK Mikey?" Donnie asked when he noticed Mikey was lagging behind the group.

"Uh yeah, you guys go ahead I'll be home soon." Mikey sighed and walked away...

* * *

Mikey looked to the ground as he walked.

His goofy grin was gone and replaced with a look of sorrow.

When Mikey came back to his senses he realised he was in the sewers! "How the heck did I get here?" He asked looking around. As he looked for an exit the ground beneath his feet suddenly gave way and he fell down, deep into a mysterious cavern.

"Ow." Mikey groaned as he rose to his feet and looked around.

He suddenly froze. There in the middle of the cavern, sitting under a small and faint bit of sunlight where three eggs the size of basket balls. Mikey slowly released the breath he didn't even know he was holding and made his way over to the eggs.

He placed one of his lime green hands of one of the eggs and felt something hit his hand.

A kick. Mikey felt a warm bubbly feeling in his chest when placed both his hands on the other two eggs and received similar kicks from them. Looking around, he saw that the eggs were all alone.

There was no way he could leave these little eggs down there.

Mikey smiled when an idea suddenly came into his brain. He grabbed his backpack and place one egg inside it and carried the other two back to the surface...

* * *

By the time Mikey reached his apartment he was gasping for breath. Even they looked like it, those eggs were NOT light. He placed the two eggs that he was carrying on one side of the sofa before dropping down on the other side.

However, his backpack fell down and the egg inside started to roll away.

"NO, NO, NO! COME BACK!" Mikey cried as he ran after the egg but the faster he ran the egg seemed to speed up as well. Suddenly the egg rolled out onto the balcony and over the edge.

Mikey grabbed hold of the bars on the balcony and closed his eyes.

But instead of hearing a crack the air was silent. Mikey opened his baby blue eyes and saw Leo on the street holding the egg, as he had caught it before it hit the cruel pavement.

Mikey laughed lightly before fainting from shock...

* * *

"Oh thank you so much!" Mikey smiled.

Leo handed him the egg back when he and Raph met up with the orange masked turtle in the hall. Mikey gave the egg a gentle hug before glaring at it. "Bad egg! Rotten egg! A heart attack you almost gave me!" He scowled.

Leo looked over to Raph with a concerned look and his mate seemed to get the message.

"Mikey, what ever ya doin' it's a bad idea." Raph warned. "Shh! My kids will hear you." Mikey said. "Their not ya kids Mikey, take them back. Ya just not meant ta be a parent."

"Why not?"

"First sign is stealin' some else's eggs. Second sign is one of them almost became an omelet." Raphael listed with a glare. "Mikey somebody's proberly worried sick looking for them." Leo explained.

"No they were underground in the sewers! If it weren't for me they would have died."

"Listen Knuckle head, I know what ya goin' though. Ya gonna have a family to someday, ya gonna be met a nice girl with low standers, doesn't care what you look like or have any sense of smell." Raph smiled.

Leo glared at his mate and elbowed him in the stomach.

"What Raphael is trying to say is-"

"No I get it, you have your family and I'm better off alone." Mikey growled and walked away. "Mikey wait!" Leo called but the younger turtle slammed the door in his face.

"Don't worry about it babe, he'll get over it." Raph smiled and lead his mate back to the home...

* * *

Deep in the cavern in the sewers a tall shadow loomed over where the three eggs once stood. But now they were gone.

A thunderous roar echoed through the cavern...


	4. Cracking Day

**Chapter 4: Cracking Day**

Mikey scrunched up his face unhappily at the morning sun's ray crept through his bedroom curtains. He groaned as he rose up. He got his gear and mask, unaware he was being watched.

He walked into the kitchen and began to make himself some breakfast.

Suddenly he could hear the little pitter patter of tiny feet. Mikey quickly turned around and was surprised at what he saw. Right in front of him were three baby Dragons, one girl and two boys, the size of beagles.

The girl had lavender scales and magenta eyes.

The biggest boy had berry blue scales and jade green eyes. The runt of the trio had Egyptian blue scales and sky blue eyes. They stared and Mikey for a minuet before smiling.

"DADA!" They cried and tackled the teen to the ground and into a hug.

Mikey frozen before staring at the three baby Dragons cuddling up to him before smiling. "I'm a Dada."...

* * *

Mikey sighed irritably.

After he had managed to pry the babies off him he decided to give each of them their own names. The girl was Alice, the boy was called Luke and the runt was called Adam.

All morning and into the afternoon the Dragons had demanded all of Mikey's attention.

He couldn't turn back for a second without at least one of them causing a mess in his home. Mikey must have drifted off to sleep because loud banging on his front door suddenly woke him up.

He rushed to the door and was shocked to see Raph, Donnie and Leo standing there.

They were all holding one of the Dragon babies. "What are these?" Donnie hissed. "I thought I told ya ta take those eggs back!" Raph shouted. "Yeah, funny thing, I was going to take them back but they...um...hatched." Mikey gulped.

Raph looked ready to pounce and tear Mikey apart but Leo stopped him.

"Mikey, I know you love these little guys but their real family is probably worried sick about them." Leo explained. "If their real family really cared about them then they wouldn't have left them alone under ground!"

Alice, Adam and Luke whimpered and jumped into Mikey's open arms.

"Say what ever you guys want but I'm not getting rid of my kids." He glared. Before anyone could say another word screams of terror came from the streets and a thunderous roar filled the air.

The teens ran to a near by window and gasped.

Flying above the streets of New York was a giant, fire breathing Dragon and it was angry...


	5. A Whole New World

**Chapter 5: A Whole New World**

Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello, Mikey and Casey Jones stared with wide eyes as the powerful Dragon flew around the city.

"I thought those guys were a myth?!" Leo exclaimed. "Then that is one angry fairy-tale." Casey mumbled. "MIKEY!" Donnie shouted but the youngest turtle had already run into his home, with the baby dragons, and locked the door.

The people of New York ran and screamed for their lives as the Dragon flew around deliberately slamming herself into buildings.

"MOVE!" Raph exclaimed and pulled Leo out of the way just as the Dragon charged into their apartment building. The Dragon tore the wall away and roared at Mikey, who was still shielding the babies.

"Mikey give them ta her, she's their mother!" Raph shouted over the Dragon's angry roars.

"How do I know she's their mother?!" Mikey asked. "What do ya want a birth certificate! SHE'S A DRAGON!" Raph shouted angrily. "BUT I PUT IN THE BLOOD SWEAT AND TEARS TO RAISE THEM!" The orange masked turtle cried as he hugged the babies tighter.

"FOR A DAY! GIVE 'EM BACK YA NUT JOB!"

But Mikey wasn't listening. "Look these are my kids!" He shouted to the Dragon. "And your gonna have to go through me to get them." He added. The Dragon roared and rushed forward.

But instead of eating him, the Dragon grabbed Mikey by the legs and the babies by their tails and took off into the sky.

"MIKEY!"...

* * *

After the Dragon had kidnapped Mikey, Raph and the gang set out to get their friend back. They soon found the passage in the sewers that Mikey had told them about.

"Mikey's somewhere in there." Raph said as the stood at the entrance.

"Well he's dead." Casey shrugged. "Real shame but he will be missed." Donnie agreed and were about to walk away but Leo stopped them. "Whoa you two, not so fast."

Raphael turned to his pregnant mate.

"Alright Leo this is where I draw the line, you go back home." He said sternly, his protective instincts kicking in. "Like that's gonna happen." Leo smirked and walked into the cavern.

"Leo ya saw that thing! This could be dangerous!" Raph cried.

But Leo ignored him. "Great. After we save Mikey I'm gonna kill him." Raph growled and he, Donnie and Casey followed Leo...

* * *

After half an hour of walking the gang still saw no signs of daylight.

While Donnie and Casey walked in front Raph stayed behind to help Leo over rocks and bumps, even though he didn't really need the help. "Leo if ya feel anything, even if it's nothing, ya need ta tell me and then we're outta here."

"Yeah sure." Leo sighed at Raph's hovering.

"Oh we need a code-word, something that says the baby's coming." Raph smiled. "Um, how about 'AH THE BABY'S COMING!'?" Leo suggested. "Nah, too long. We need something sort and punchy like...Peaches!" Raph grinned.

"Peaches?" Leo asked.

Raph nodded. "I love peaches. Their sweet and round, just like ya." The red masked turtle said lovingly. "You think I'm round?" Leo glared. Before Raph could say another word everyone saw light at the end of the tunnel!

They rushed towards it.

But they came to a sudden stop at what they saw. They saw a whole new world...


	6. The Fugitoid

**Chapter 6: The Fugitoid**

Right in front of them was a world full of enormous forests and towering mountains.

All around them were Pixies, Dragons, Giants, Mermaids and many more mythical creatures. "Whoa." They all gasped in wonder. "To think we've been living next to a new world, and we didn't even know it." Leo smiled.

Suddenly a giant stone hammer slammed next to them.

Everyone quickly turned around and saw an angry Ogre snarling at them. "RUN!" Raph yelled. Not needing to be told twice every once bolted in the other direction. But they soon found themselves cornered at the edge of a cliff.

Casey grabbed one of his hockey stick and attempted to hit the ogre but the ugly beast snapped the stick in two like it was a tooth pick.

"Never mind." He gulped as the monster advance towards them. However the ogres foot got tangled in some thick vines, stopping it in it's tracks. Leo looked around for anything to save them.

He noticed some vines near by.

He quickly grabbed a few and gave them a sharp tug, testing if they were strong enough to hold them. They were. "Guys. we can use these!" He explained and passed each of them.

"Are ya nuts?! We're not gettin' on that thing!" Raph shouted.

The ogre finally got it's foot free. "Pregnant turtle wants to live!" Leo declared and leapt off the cliff. Casey and Donnie followed his lead. Raph sighed and jumped just before the ogre grabbed him...

* * *

"AAAHHHH!" Raphael cried as he flew through the thick trees until he landed in some field with the others. "D-Don't...ya...e-ever d-do that again." Raph groaned dizzily to his mate.

But he noticed Leo or Casey or Donnie weren't paying attention to him.

He looked around and saw different creatures surrounding them. "Uh oh." Casey gulped as they huddled together. Before any of the creatures could do anything some smoke-bombs suddenly hit the ground, blinding everyone.

"HURRY FRIENDS !" A new voice called over to them.

The gang turned around and saw a figure in the distance motioning them to follow him. "Can we trust him?" Donnie hissed as the creatures squealed and roared in distressed.

"Do we have a choice?!" Leo cried. When the smoke cleared the creatures looked around but the gang were gone...

* * *

"Dude ya totally saved our skins back there!" Casey smiled at the groups saviour.

He was a silver robot almost taller than Leo with orange eyes and was about Leo's height. "Who are you?" Leo asked. "My name is Professor Honeycut, but you can call me the Fugitoid."

"Thanks for tha save, but we need ta find our friend." Raph said and began to walk away.

"Do you mean that poor turtle being carried by a momma dragon and her three babies?" Fugitoid asked. "Yeah, how'd ya know?" Casey asked.

"I saw them come through here earlier, she's heading for Lava Falls. That's where dragons take care of their new born children. To get there, you have to go through the Jungle of Misery, across the Chasm of Death, to the Plates of Whoa."

"Whoa." Donnie and Casey said at the same time.

"What ever, let's go guys." Raph said and the gang began to make their way towards Lave Falls...


	7. The Jungle Of Misery

**Chapter 7: The Jungle Of Misery**

As the gang walked through the Jungle of Misery a cry of anguish rang through the air all around them, signalling that a poor creature had just been killed.

"Sound's like a jungle of misery ta me." Casey gulped nervously. As they walked through the thick jungle Leo couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, he stopped and called out to the others.

"Hold up."

Raphael was by his side in 2 seconds flat. "What's wrong babe, are ya hurt? Ya ta rest? Peaches?!" The hothead panicked. Leo sighed and rolled his eyes and his mate.

"No, I just got a funny feeling that-"

"Ya hungry! Low blood sugar." Raph scowled and looked around. "Hey there's some fruit." He smiled when he spotted some kind of pink pear on it's own in a clearing.

"Raph wait!" Leo exclaimed when Raph ran over to the fruit.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. This isn't exactly a greenhouse." Donnie warned. "Like I'm really gonna be scared by a fruit." Raph chuckled and grabbed the pink pear.

Suddenly thick jungle vines wrapped around Raph's and Donnie's arms and legs.

They were lifted up into the air by the vines and the ground around the pear suddenly rose up, relieving itself as a giant carnivorous plant. "For the record, I blame you for this." Donnie growled.

The plant then closed it's huge, leather like petals around them.

"Let them go plant!" Casey shouted and charged at the plant, waving his hockey stick around like a maniac. Some vines knocked him away. "Thar's it! I'm tearing it out from the roots!" Leo growled and pulled out one of his katanas.

"Do that and it will clamp shut forever."

The pregnant turtle whipped around and saw Fugitoid watching them. "But don't worry, I'll get them out of there before their digested." The robot reassured before Leo could panic.

"Raphael! If you can hear me then listen, At the base of the plant you will see what looks like a blue and red wire. Use your sais to cut the red wire!"

From inside the plant Raphael had heard what the professor had said. He looked down and saw what looked like a blue wire and red wire. He quickly grabbed his sai and reached for the red one.

But the plant had other ideas.

It began to sink into the earth! "NO!" Leo cried, fearing for his mate and friend's lives. Suddenly the plant stopped for a moment before it came back up. It looked like it was starting to swell.

Leo, Casey and Fugitoid backed away as the plant looked like it was about to burst.

Suddenly it exploded and gallons of green slim splatted everywhere. Raphael and Donatello then crashed to the ground, tired and covered in slim but very much alive.

"Thanks." Raph groaned to the robot as Leo and Casey helped them up.

"Professor, would you help us find our friend Mikey?" Leo asked. "We don't need his help!" Raph exclaimed. "Yes we do." Leo insisted. Fugitoid smiled. "Of course I'll help you."...


	8. Camping

**Chapter 8: Camping**

Soon nightfall came over the mythical world and the gang decided to rest before continuing.

The Fugitoid decided to tell them a story about a giant monster he had seen years ago. "And there I was, my back against the wall, staring into the glowing red eyes of the great white dragon."

Everyone but Raphael was on the edge of their seats as Fugitoid told his story.

"I ran as fast as I could to get away from that demon but he always found me. Soon I was cornered and he ate me!" Everyone gasped. "But, just before he could suck me down his throat I managed to latch onto his tongue and used my gun to blast my way out."

The robot pulled out a giant tooth that was made into a dagger.

"I got to keep a little gift as well." He said. "Awesome!" Casey grinned. "Ok, ok. That's enough fairy tales for one night." Raph said and carefully helped Leo to his feet. "Come babe, ya need ta rest."

Leo just rolled his eyes.

"You fellows get some rest and I shall keep watch." Fugitoid reassured...

* * *

Deep in the forest Mikey sighed, he watched as the baby dragons ran around with their mother from a distance. The only reason why Momma hadn't eaten him was because her babies had defended him.

He noticed Momma carefully lifted the babies up into a tall cave.

Mikey attempted to climb up as well but the wall was just to smooth. He sighed. "Sleep well kids. We gotta big day tomorrow!" He called up with a big smile before curling up into a ball.

He thought about his friends and how he missed them.

"Probably not missing me." He muttered out loud. Suddenly a tail wrapped around him and lifted him up into the cave. Mikey looked up at Momma in amazement. He smiled and cuddled up to the little ones.

Momma just stared out to the woods before falling asleep as well.

Unaware of the giant shadow looming over the cave...


	9. The Chasm Of Death

**Chapter 9: The Chasm Of Death**

 _Later that night Leonardo woke up and noticed everyone had vanished without a trace._

 _And the campsite was wrecked._ _Carefully he rose to his feet and walked around the campsite._ _"Raph? Donnie? Casey? Professor?" The blue masked turtle called into the darkness._

 _A low grumbling noise came from behind him._

 _Leonardo cautiously turned around._ _"Raphael, is that you? This really isn't funny." He said quietly in a shaky voice. Suddenly two large piercing blue eyes opened up in the darkness._

 _Before Leo had time to react a giant toothy muzzle lunged at him..._

Raphael awoke with a start and gasping for air. He looked around franticly and saw everyone but the Fugitoid, who was keeping watch, were still asleep. It had just a frighting nightmare.

He looked to his side and saw his mate sleeping peacefully next to him.

Raph gave a sigh of relief and slumped back down. "Hmm...Raphie." Leo groaned as he stirred a little. "Shhhh, it's alright baby, just go ta sleep." The red masked turtle soothed.

From where he was, Professor Honeycut smiled at the little scene...

* * *

"Here we are my friends. The Chasm of Death." The Fugitoid smiled. They had finally arrived to what the professor explained to them as 'the most dangerous place in this world'.

They all looked down and saw some kind of green gas emanating from the bottom of the chasm.

"So why's it called the Chasm of Death?" Casey asked. The robot shrugged. "Well we tried big smelly crack but that just made everybody giggle." He replied and pulled on some vines.

Suddenly a giant ribcage fell from the ceiling and hanged right in front of them.

"Leonardo, if you would please do the honours." The Fugitoid smiled. However, just as Leo was about to get onto the dangerous mode of transportation Raphael pulled him back.

"Whoa! He ain't doin' that!" He snarled.

"Raphie enough! I can take care of myself!" Leo exclaimed and climbed onto the ribcage. "Ok eyes forward, back straight and, oh yes, breath in the toxic fumes and you and your unborn child will most likely die."

"TOXIC FUMES!?" Leo cried out.

"Wait!" Raph exclaimed and went to grab his mate to pull him to safety but it was to late. The Fugitoid released the vine and the makeshift carriage fell into the green smoke.

Leo quickly took a deep breath of clean oxygen.

Everyone waited with bated breath to see if Leo and the Professor made it through safely. Slowly the ribcage worked it's way back up to the ledge where the others were waiting.

But there was no sign of Leo.

"Babe are ya alright?!" Raph panicked. "You guys have to try this!" Leo called with excitement. "Ok, just pile on boys." The Fugitoid called...

* * *

" _I'm gonna smash that walkin' toaster_!" Raphael thought as he, Donnie and Casey struggled to hold their breaths.

Because they had all got on at once it made the ribcage just a little too heavy for the Fugitoid to pull them across the chasm. "It's alright, just having some technical issues!" The robot called.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Leo asked.

"I just need to loosen or cut that vine just above the ribcage." The robot muttered to no one in particular. "Really?" Leo smirked and pulled out a knife and threw it at the vine the Fugitoid had said.

The ribcage was suddenly flung forward and crashed in front of the two other males.

As they panted for precious air Raph smiled up at his lover. "Thanks Leo."...


	10. Breakfast and Rubble

**Chapter 10: Breakfast and Rubble**

Mikey smiled as he walked over the the three baby dragons, who were absolutely staving. "Ok kids, breakfast is serves." He smiled and place some kind of pizzas on the floor in front of the infants.

The baby dragons sniffed the pizzas before turning them away in disgust.

"What?!" Mikey cried. "Your not gonna eat your pizza? How are you gonna become big Dragons?" Suddenly Momma showed up and dropped a dead bird between Mikey and the babies.

"Oh no, I'd raise them to be pizza-terian like me. It's a much healthier lifestyle."

But Momma Dragon picked him up with her mouth and threw him into a near by river. Mikey growled as he climbed out the river just in time to see the babies finished of the bird.

Mikey glared at Momma, who just had a smug expression on her face.

Suddenly a roar echo through the distant, causing Momma Dragon to look around anxiously. "What are you afraid of?" Mikey asked in confusion. But Momma quickly picked up Alice, Luke and Adam by their tails and began walking away.

Mikey quickly grabbed onto her tail and she made her way through the thick forest.

Unaware they were being followed...

* * *

"How much further till we get to Lave Falls?" Casey moaned.

"Not far now friends, the Plates of Whoa are just around the corner." Fugitoid smiled but suddenly stopped when he saw the plates. They were almost completely destroyed.

"Well your friend Michelangelo may be alive, but not for long. The Great White Beast is closing in." He said to the others.

"Whoa." Donnie and Casey gasped when they saw the remains of the Plates of Whoa. "You got it, the Plates of Whoa. Or whatever's left of them."...


	11. The Plates Of Whoa

**Chapter 11: The Plates Of Whoa**

"Easy now, the plates were dangerously unstable before that big white brute came charging through here." The professor explained.

The gang carefully made their way across the shattered remains of the Plates Of Whoa. In the distance they could make out the amber glow of Lava Falls. As they walked along the shaky stone Leonardo, who was lagging behind when a sudden jolt of pain ran through him.

He let out a low pained groan and placed one hand on his baby bump.

Below them, in the shadows, were some black rats the size of house cats scurried around looking for food when they heard Leo. "Leo?" Raph called when he noticed Leo had stopped.

"I-I'm fine...just catching my breath."

Suddenly the plate Leo was standing on began to move around unsteadily as the rats attempted to climb up. "RAPH!" Leo cried out in fear. "GET TA THA LEDGE!" The hothead exclaimed.

Leo nodded and managed to climb onto a more stable stone plate.

However, the plate that Leonardo was standing on fell forward and caused an avalanche. When the dust and plates settled Raph, Donnie, Casey and the Fugitoid were on the ground cough the last of the dust out their lungs.

"LEO! LEO! ARE YA ALRIGHT?!"

Which was now block by a thick cloud of dust. "I'm alright." They heard Leo called. "Don't move babe, we'll be right there." The red masked promised and the gang started to figure out how to get top him.

Back on the ledge Leo tried to see through the cloud to find his mate but quickly closed his eyes and hissed in pain as another jolt of pain came...

* * *

Back in the forest Momma watched with pride as Lavender, Luke and Adam played with one another. Suddenly a faint roar echoed in the distance and Momma Dragon knew that now was not the time to play.

She quickly ushered her children deeper into the woods, with Mikey still clinging to her tail.

However, the youngest turtle's grip soon slipped and he fell to the ground. "Wait! Turtle down!" He cried but the Dragon family was already gone. Michelangelo attempted to catch up to them but they were too fast.

Mikey had to stopped to catch his breath.

He froze when he felt a large, powerful presence looming over him. The orange masked turtle slowly turned around and screamed in pure terror as the beast over him roared like thunder...


	12. Peaches

**Chapter 12: Peaches**

Everyone quickly turned towards the terrifying roar that shook the earth around them.

"Is that the Great White Beast you were telling us about professor?" Donatello gulped in fear. The Fugitoid nodded. "AAHHHHHH!" An ear piercing scream followed the roar.

"Never heard that kind of creature before." The Fugitoid commented.

"That's Mikey!" Raph exclaimed. "We will have to move fast!" The cyborg explained and turned to leave. "Raphie!" Leonardo called from where he was still stranded.

"Pineapples!?"

Everyone looked around in confusion. "He gets cravings." Raph shrugged. "Oranges?! Grapes?! Strawberries?!" Casey was ready to burst out laughing. "He ordering a fruit cocktail or somethin'?"

Up on the ledge Leo was panting, his eyes wide and panicky and sweat on his forehead.

"Come on think." The blue masked turtle muttered, he gasped when he remembered. "PEACHES!" He cried. "Peaches?" Raph muttered, trying to figure out what Leo was talking about, his emerald green eyes widened when he realised.

"PEACHES! THA BABY! W-WHAT NOW!?"

"Try ta hold it in!" Casey shouted up. "Can someone slap him for me?" Leo hissed. Donnie smiled and slapped Casey Jones on the back of the head. "There's only one thing to do."

Everyone turned to the Fugitoid.

"Donatello, you will come with me to rescue Michelangelo. Raphael, you and Casey will take care of Leonardo until we get back." With that being said the professor and Donnie began to leave.

"WHAT?! Ya can't leave now, what about-"

"Raph, it's alright. I got ya back." Casey reassured. Raph gave a small smile in return and the pairs slit off. Up on the ledge Leo panted to leaned against the wall.

"I-It's ok. D-Daddy's coming." He said to sooth his baby.

He chuckled lightly. "I gotta say sweetheart, you've really got timing." However, on the ground the rats looked up at Leo and hissed...

* * *

Mikey cried out in fear as the Great White Beast chased him through the woods. "GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" Mikey chanted over and over again. Suddenly Mikey found himself in front of a river of molten lava.

He was trapped.

However, just when poor Mikey thought he was done for a plate of stone floated wanting to take his chances against the monster who was closing in on him, Mikey leapt onto the plate and floated down the river of lava.

The Great White Beast watched him for a moment before walking back into the forest.

"HA! See ya sucker!" He laughed. However, his victory was short lived as when Mikey turned around he saw he was heading straight for a waterfall of hot lava!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"...

* * *

Back at the Plates Of Whoa, Raph and Casey climbed up the plates in an attempted to get to Raph's mate Leo, who had just gone into labour.

"Hey there he is!" Casey exclaimed when he finally saw Leo. "LEO!" Raph cried. "Raphie!" Leo replied. A sudden hissing noise caught Raph and Casey's attention.

When they looked down they saw those horrid black rats the size of house cats looking up to was Leo was.

They hissed again and ran towards him. "I have ta get ta him!" Raph cried and was about to run up to his mate but Casey stopped him. "I'll protect Leo, you stop those things."

"But-"

"Raph, if those rats reach him it'll be too late." Casey said. Raph calmed down a bit and realised that since his human friend was faster then he would be able to reach Leo.

"Ok."

Casey nodded and quickly ran to save Leo while Raph kept anymore of those rats from getting up. When the black haired human got to the ledge where Leo was he found five rats slowly closing in on the pregnant turtle.

Casey quickly pulled out his hockey stick and whacked the rats over the ledge.

Once he was sure all the rats were taken care of, the human knelt next to Leo. "You ok?" He asked, not really knowing what to do. "Am I ok?! Do you know anything about childbirth?!"

"No I don't. But Raph's coming."...


	13. Reunited

**Chapter 13: Reunited**

"HAVE YOU EVER ACTUALLY FLOWN ONE OF THESE THINGS BEFORE?!" Donatello cried.

He and the Fugitoid were flying over the mythical world on a big, powerful Griffin. "No, this is really my first timing flying at all first time actually." The cyborg replied casually.

Donnie gulped and clutched the Griffin's back tighter.

The Griffin flew faster towards Lava Falls...

* * *

Back at the Plates Of Whoa Raph quickly attacked the rats before they could get to his mate or Casey.

"I liked ya guys a whole lot better when ya where just myths!" He shouted as he kicked two away from him. However, there was a few stragglers that mad it passed him and headed up to the ledge.

At the top of the ledge Casey did his best to keep Leo calm.

"Can I hold your hand?" Leo begged. "Sure." But he soon regretted saying that when Leo quickly grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Just... go...with ...the...pain." Casey grunted.

"AHHHH!" Leo suddenly screamed loudly and let go of Casey's hand.

"I-It's just a contraction." Casey muttered as he flexed his hand. "No. AHHHH!" The blue masked turtle screamed again and pointed behind his human friend. Casey turned around and saw a few rats advancing towards them...

* * *

Back with Donnie and the professor, they had now arrived at Lava Falls and were trying to find where Mikey was.

"There he is!" Donatello exclaimed and pointed towards Mikey. "I see him." The android replied and flew down towards the orange masked turtle, who was still stuck on the floating rock.

Michelangelo started to whimpered as he neared towards the edge of the lava fall.

"This is the end of Michaelangelo." He muttered sadly and prepared for the horrible, burning death that was sure to come. "AAAHHHH!" He cried when he went over the edge.

However, Mikey soon realized that he was no longer falling.

Opening his baby blue eyes he saw that he was flying. "Mikey!" The blue eyed turtle looked up and saw Donnie and the Fugitoid sat on the Griffin's back. Donnie quickly grabbed his arms and pulled the smaller turtle up.

"Are you OK buddy?"

Mikey tried to calm his racing heart so that he could reply to the taller turtle's question. "I'll live."...

* * *

Back on the ledge Casey was helping Leo with some breathing as his contractions seemed to melt together as time between them became even more scares.

"Uh..." Casey Jones quickly turned around and saw Raphael trying to pull himself up onto the ledge, but was slipping. "Come on buddy, I think we're gettin' close." Casey grunted.

He used most of his strength pulled the mutant turtle up.

However, all movements suddenly ceased when the sweet, innocent sound of a baby cry rang through the air. Raphael stood up slowly stood up and walked over to his mate.

Leonardo carefully turned around to face Raphael with a small, slightly bloody, infant turtle resting in his arms, the baby opened it's eyes and looked up at Raph.

The baby was a boy. The little bundle of joy had Leo's skin colour, facial structured, build and his eyes was a stunning turquoise, the perfect mix of sapphire blue and emerald green.

Raph felt tears of pride as he reached out a took his newborn son from Leo.

"He's perfect babe. And so beautiful, he looks so much like ya." Raph smiled. The baby stared up at his father before making sweet baby noises and reaching out to grab his daddy's bandana tails.

"What ya wanna call him?"

Leonardo thought about it for a good moment before smiling warmly at his mate. "I was thinking something like Caleb." Leo replied before chuckling lightly at Raph's confused look.

"I was looking up some baby names a few months ago and 'Caleb' caught my eye. It's Jewish for whole-hearted."

"Caleb." Raph mused. The baby started shifting and giggled as he looked back and forth from his mother and father. "I love that name, it suits him babe." He smiled contently.

"IN COMING!" A voice called from the sky.

Everyone looked up and saw Mikey, Donnie and the Fugitoid were flying over to the on a Griffin. When they landed Donatello was the first on the scene with his duffel bag.

As he cleaned Caleb and wrapped him a white blanket Mikey was squealing in joy.

"Is it the baby a boy or a girl?" Mikey asked. "He's a healthy baby boy, we called him Caleb." Leo sighed happily as Donnie passed him back his son. "He's so cute." The orange masked turtle cooed as he wriggled his finger in front of the baby's face.

He smiled when Caleb grabbed it with interest.

"Let's get you lads home." The Fugitoid smiled...


	14. The Great White Beast

**Chapter 14: The Great White Beast**

After Leo gain enough strength to walk he and the rest of the gang made it back to the tunnel that led back to New York.

"Well here we are turtles, right back where you started on your epic adventure." The Fugitoid smiled. "Thanks professor , we couldn't have done it with out ya." Raphael said kindly.

"Your welcome Raphael, good luck with you and your fami-"

The android suddenly stilled as a gust of wind blew from the entrance of the tunnel. "It's here." He muttered before whipping around in fear. Everyone froze as a giant dragon suddenly clawed out of the tunnel.

The dragon had shining white, armour like skin with razor sharp teeth and deep, breath taking blue eyes.

"RUN!" The Fugitoid screamed as the Dragon roared. While Mikey, Don, Casey and the Fugitoid lead the dragon away Raph placed Leo behind some bushes. "Stay with Caleb." Raph said firmly.

"We'll be fine, go." Leo reassured.

Raph gave his mate a quick nod before running to help his friends...

* * *

When Raph got there he saw that while the professor shot at the white dragon Donnie, Casey and Mikey kept hitting him with their weapons.

The dragon suddenly roared angrily. He used his tail to smack the robot away and managed to shake Donnie and Casey off. But Mikey hanged on to the dragon's bottom lip for dear life.

The Great White Beast flipped the poor turtle and was about to swallow him whole as he descended.

But the beast was suddenly rammed by Momma! The two dragons engaged in a furious battle that shook the magical world. The two dragon head butted, clawed, bit and blew searing hot flames at each other but neither showed signs of surrender.

As Momma Dragon distracted the Great White Dragon Raphael pulled out his sai.

He pounced on the white dragon and attempted to stab it. As the white dragon attempted to shake Raph off his back Momma Dragon lunged forward and bit down hard on her rival's left wing. Breaking it.

Momma then gave continued clawing and hitting the other with her tail.

Until she pushed him over a cliff. Once she was sure that the Great White Dragon had died due to either from the fall or his injuries, the victor then let out a mighty roar to announce her victory.

Her three children copied her.

The dragon family gave Mikey one last look before Momma picked her young up and took off back to Lava Falls...


	15. My Family

**Chapter 15: My Family**

Raph sighed happily as he watched his mate playing with little Caleb in the park across the road from their apartment.

It had been 2 weeks since their adventure in the world of magic and everything changed. Donnie had decided to move out of Casey's apartment to move into his own place in Queens.

April moved in with Casey with the big news that she was 6 months pregnant with Casey's kid!

The Fugitoid returned to New York with them and became a professor at a university. Michelangelo had decided to re-open his old pizzeria that now did all kinds of different parties

Raph got a job as an ninjutsu instructor.

Leo decided to be a stay at home and take care of their child since Raph made more money then they know what to do with. Raph chuckled slightly as Caleb burst into a fit of giggles as he attempted to grab the rattle his mommy was shaking in front of his little face.

"Hey Raph."

Said turtle looked up and saw Casey Jones, April, Professor Honeycut and Donatello standing behind the bench he was sitting in, carrying a few bags full of baby items and some food.

"Hey guys, what ya doin' here?" He asked.

"Me and April were heading down town to get some baby stuff when we walked into Donnie and the doc in a diner." Casey said.

"Afterwards we all went for a walk to talk and catch up a bit. We came passed the park and saw you, Leo and Caleb and decided to say hi." Don explained. Raph just shrugged and turned his attention back to his beautiful mate and gorgeous child.

Raph smiled a bit as he thought about all the important people in his life.

Leo, Caleb, Mikey, Donnie, Casey, April, the Fugitoid, Master Splinter and Karai. He sighed happily.

 _This is my family_...

 **THE END**


End file.
